


The Eyes of the Angel

by LuchaStylinson



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Party, Brotherly Love, M/M, damian is 16 and jon 13, damian is full arabian, so here is something from arabia's belief, super cute love because they are still children, tho i took the right to create something from a few things i found in the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaStylinson/pseuds/LuchaStylinson
Summary: Jon learns a new word and then he gets kissed.





	The Eyes of the Angel

It had been an odd week for both Jon and Damian. They had caught smugglers, saved kids from rapists, and even stopped a bank rob in progress; the final touch was when they had to help their fathers and the Justice League to stop some kind of alien invasion. Jon knew Damian was used to this, being raised to this kind of life since the womb, but even him was exhausted. The teenager not only partnered with him, but had the Teen Titans to take care of. He was running from Gotham, to San Francisco, to Metropolis and sometimes other countries, all in the same weeks and Jon didn’t understand how Damian could keep up with anything like that. He was tired even when he came back home after chasing some thugs, how Robin did it? He supposed that being Batman’s son had something to do with it… And he was fully human! 

Was Jon jealous? No. Was he impressed? Heck yeah. Who wouldn’t be? Robin had always been the kid of the block who everyone saw as an example of excellency, since the first one, since Dick Grayson. Something Jon couldn’t say about his predecessor. Kon had had a rough time being Superboy the last time he appeared in public, so the name was a little dirty. Jon didn’t mind though, people was starting to see him as Superboy with brand new eyes, they were just worried about him being a kid, but he knew his parents were there for him all the time, so that was it. 

-Are you daydreaming again? - said Damian at his side. They were in one of Batman’s jets, they were heading to the Titans’ towers for assistance. Dick wanted his little brother by his side, and the team wanted them as well.  

-I never daydream. I was just thinking it was a tiring week for you and I. Specially for you… And you are still going to work more -

-Don’t worry about me _ malaaki _ , I’ll get home as soon we are finished here. Alfred told me father wanted me at home as soon as possible. He also remarked that I needed the sleep I was missing. I don’t think so, but for once in my lifespan, I will hit the sack, as you may say, without even complaining. Alfred did some remarks, and I remembered  _ -tt-  _ about Drake - Superboy knew he was talking about his late brother who had died years ago, Tim Drake, aka Red Robin, aka the one who Damian was honouring with his own Teen Titans team -

-Okey. You can come over to mine if you want to. I don’t think either mom or dad would mind -

\-  _ -tt-   _ We’ll see  _ malaaki _ , we’ll see - they were landing and Jon was confused as to what did Damian mean with that word. Was he insulting Jon in his native idiom? They were having a nice chatter after all, why would he insult him? 

Even as confused as he was, he greeted Nightwing with a smile in Titans’ Tower landing track. 

-Glad you could come -

-What did you need us for, Grayson? - spitted Damian, half smiling half serious.

-Hi Jon, glad to see you again. Come inside - Dick smiled and started to walk towards the hidden trap door in the floor, which leaded to a staircase. 

Damian was wary, Jon could tell. Damian was always this way when meeting with fellow heroes; he did not trusted everyone, and also, he couldn’t socialize with them even if his life depended on it. Like father like son, he supposed. He had friends, that was obvious, he himself was one, but those were a tiny group of people, and Robin was still wary of them all. 

Was that why he had insulted him minutes ago? Or did he do something out of place for the almighty Robin? 

This was messing with his head. Not as much as a surprise party for his friend was messing with his. 

Both Teen Titans and Titans team were singing happily the birthday song to Damian, who was completely red, but also there were his own dad, Superman, and all Damian’s family, including Alfred and Batman himself. Was that Jon’s mom? 

-Happy  sixteenth birthday little D - singsong Dick by his side -, Alfred told me you spend your birthday all by yourself, again. I know it’s a little late but I thought you would like it - 

Damian was paralyzed. He felt a little overwhelmed, and even more impressive, happy. His father was there, and all his brothers and sisters, minus one of course -rest in peace Tim Drake -. His friends and more. 

-Did you know? - asked Damian lowly towards Jon. He denied by simply moving his head side to side. 

-Supes told B that Jon couldn’t keep a surprise even if it saves his life - 

-Hey! - 

-It’s true! - screamed said Supes at the other side of the room - 

-Shut up dad - whispered Jon, which caused a laugh from both his parents, and Damian and Dick, although Damian just smiled. 

-Happy late birthday Robin! - singsong Wally suddenly, who just appeared at Dick’s side - 

-You can call me Damian - he said looking at him very serious - but only you - 

Dick and Jon smiled. 

-Happy birthday Damian - he said smiling softly. Again, out of the air he had a little present in his hand -. This is for you -

-Thank you -

It was a puppy of teddy, it looked just like Titus, Damian’s dog, and it had a Robin cape and a yellow collar: -Roy told me that Jason told him about that time Titus went to literally hell just to save you, I thought he was just as Robin as the others. So here it is his own plushie -

Jon stepped closer to Damian. He knew it wasn’t a good memory, or a memory at all, for Damian, and he could see that it was a lot of emotions that he was trying to hold to his soul. He touched Damian’s left hip and slightly squeezed without noticing the reaction on his friend. 

-Thank you  _ malaaki _ \- whispered to him -. Thank you Wally. Titus will love it just as I’m loving it myself - 

The Flash smiled to himself and then to Dick and disappeared just as he appeared: out of nowhere. 

Non-family-related  heroes started to give Damian gifts: by far, he had more plushies of his family than anybody on the world. Roy and Donna gave him a new sword. Kory gave him a friendship necklace made from tamanarean costumes. Gar, a shirt with a lot of drawings of animals in the back. What surprised Jon, and Damian, was Clark and Lois’s gift for him: and box full of Superman and Superboy things, such as a cape, and a shirt with their symbol, and also two plushies. 

-I believe Master Damian will have to have a new space for all his new presents - said Alfred behind them, scaring Jon but not his grandchild -. Again, happy birthday Master -

-Thank you  Alfred. For all - neither of them showed a smile, but it was obvious for everyone in the room they were sharing a moment by the looks they were giving each other. 

When the almighty Bruce Wayne stepped closer to his son, with Jason and Cassandra behind him, Jon walked towards his own parents: this was Damian’s family moment, he needn’t to be there. 

-I’m not that bad keeping surprises - was the first thing he said to both of them - and also, you didn’t give me the opportunity to buy something myself for him - 

-Our present was from all of us. You didn’t like it? - said Lois, a bit worried -

-I did. I just wanted to give him something myself - 

-You can do it later babe - she replied -

-Okey - he smiled softly and then remembered -, oh. Hey, do you know what  _ malaaki  _ means? - Lois smiled, Clark looked confused -

-Why do you ask? - 

He wasn’t going to say to his parents that Damian had insulted him, or that he thought Damian did, so he just: -It’s something I hear while on a mission - 

Lois was going to open her mouth when Clark suddenly said: -Ask Starfire. She knows many languages. His kind has a way to know - 

-Oh, okey! Thanks dad! - he flew toward Kory’s side, who was talking with Raven, Dick and Roy - Oh, hey! Hi all of you! - he smiled and everyone smiled at him - Can I ask you something Kor? - 

-Yes, please. Anything -

-Do you know what  _ malaaki _ means? - 

Dick looked at him in surprise, Raven laughed softly and Roy looked confused. Kory just smiled and said without hesitation: -It means  _ my angel _ in arabic - 

Jon blushed and almost gasped in surprise. He looked over where Damian was talking with Jason, who was giving him a knife with the bat symbol engraved in the bottom of the blade. 

-Who told you that Jon? - inquired Dick, because he obviously knew the answer: Superboy and everybody in this room, except a very few, knew only one person who was arabic - 

-Um, no one. Just something… Uh, something i hear somewhere - he was red. Pure red. Just as red as his father’s and own capes - I need… Um, I need to go, to go to the bathroom - 

He walked to the door and left the party, and welcomed the silence with relief. It didn’t lasted long before Batman himself appeared behind him. 

-Hi Ba…-

-Call me Bruce, Jonathan. You know who I am - he kind of smiled but not quite - 

-Hi Bruce - he said then - why did you… Why did you followed me? -

-I heard - 

-How…? You are Batman. Why wouldn’t you? - with that Bruce smirked - 

-I just wanted to know if you were feeling all right. I know Damian’s love can be confusing and strong for someone - 

-How do…? - Jon looked at Bruce - Not only you are Batman, and his father, you are also like him. Isn’t it? - 

-And now I understand why Damian thinks the world of you - and now with that, Bruce fully smiled. It was strange for Jon to see that, it was strange to everybody if he was going to be honest - Are you alright though? - 

-I’m just shocked - 

-Aren’t the feelings reciprocated? - again, it was strange to speak about this with not only Damian’s father but with Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. It wasn’t a fact he could forget easily. 

He started to think: were they? He was confused. He knew he would give his life or destroy the world if Damian got hurt (something almost impossible), and he knew he liked to do foolish thing just to see his smile. Not only that, he thought about him almost everyday, and wanted to be in touch with him as much. He then remembered how he had felt when Damian had touched him after getting hurt on the field: with kindness and softness, carefully and whispering forgotten words to someone unconscious. He couldn’t recall those words, but what he could tell is that he felt alright in his arms. He remembered touching his hip not two hours ago, and how it had felt for both of them. Were they?: -Yes, they are - 

Bruce smiled again and touched his shoulder in a comforting way: -You need to tell him. He won’t do it - 

-Why wouldn’t he?- 

-Robin… Damian… Can be all the fearless leader as his brothers and me as he wants. He can broke jabs and noses while sleeping, and save the world in one night… What he can’t do, and is probably the only thing he can’t do besides dishes, is to deal with his own emotions and feelings. He needs someone to push through those walls he had made for himself, and let him know that he can be loved -

-Why wouldn’t any of you would do that? - 

-Family love is not the same as one’s lover’s love Jonathan - 

That sounded like a puzzle, but he smiled at him and said his thanks before walking to the stairs he had came from and to the roof. 

While flying over the city of New York, place of Titan’s care, he started to think what to give to someone who has it all? Damian loved animals, but he had three cats already, a cow, two dogs and an entire farm, so that was a no. Art supplies were a no-no. Damian had them all. Clothes? No again. 

Something caught his eye. In the corner of a almost dark street was a antique shop. Not only that was there, but Dick in full Nightwing costume was staring at him. 

-I knew you would do something like this - he said as soon as Jon landed by his side - 

-What? - 

-Try to buy something for him. This place has a lot of things from Saudi Arabia. I’ve come a few times myself, to buy something for him in the last years. I think they can help you - -Thank you Dick - 

-Anything for my soon brother-in-law - he laughed and Jon blushed - do you want me to come in? - 

-Please? - 

-Do you have money? - 

-Oh - he hadn’t thought about that - 

-It’s okey. I’ll lend you some - 

-Thank you! - 

The shop was warm, and it's lights weren’t candid at all, but it had a familiarity that not other shop had given him. There were things at both his sides, and he couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering. There were so many beautiful things there, that he cannot choose what he wanted for Damian to have. 

-Welcome! - said a man behind the bar - Nightwing! It’s so good to see you here again! Did your brother liked that old map? It was a treasure, I assure you! -

-Yes, Akram, he liked it. He hunged it up his wall. Thank you - Nightwing was talking slowly and with a smile on his face. He seemed to trust this man a lot, to let him know that the gift was for his brother other than to a lover or someone else.  

-You are welcome - Akram smiled and looked at Superboy in surprise -. But what we have here. You brought a friend with you. And who are you, may I know? - 

-I’m Superboy, sir - 

-I’m Akram. It means “intelligent”, this way you know I will help you wisely about the things you want to buy - 

-How do you know Nightwing isn’t the one who is buying something and I came along? - 

-Nightwing here bought something for his brother just yesterday, and he comes here for his brother only - 

-Oh - 

-With what can I help you, Superboy? - 

-Well… Since you know what kind of things Nightwing’s brother like, you may be a lot of help… I want, uh… - he looked at Dick, who gave him a reassuring smile - I want to tell him that I love him as much as he seems to love me -

-My brother started to call Superboy,  _ malaaki _ \- explained Nightwing -, and Superboy here need something to reciprocate that - 

-Oh! I know what you need! This is important. Wait here! - he disappeared behind a door and Jon smiled at Dick - 

-Do you have a shop for every culture your siblings are? - 

-I do. They have one for me too - 

-But aren’t you from here? - 

-I’m part romani - he said proudly - Jason is part latino, Tim was half asian just as Cass… Basically, all of our family is half something - he smiled -. Diversity, my friend - 

-And you all look so much alike - 

-But we all have our roots. Even you and your dad. Don’t you remember? - 

-How could I? Just a simply green glowing rock can kill us both - 

-I was not talking about that. But I think you understood what I was trying to say - Jon then remember the Nightwing name itself was something from Krypton folklore and smiled at him. 

-You are a cool brother to have - 

-Thank you - he laughed -, wasn’t Kon cool enough for you? - 

-He was, but we didn’t have a lot of brotherly moments - 

Before Dick could reply, Akram appeared again with an old wooden box in his hands: -This is what you need! He will recognize what you are trying to tell him without you having to say a word - 

-What is it? - both Jon and Dick said at the same time - 

Akram opened the old box and sitting there, there was a beautiful necklace: it had a blue orb that said  _ ‘Ayni _ in the part of the back with pure gold, hanging from it. 

-Oh my God! It’s precious! - said Jon - but what does that mean? - 

-Well, it’s something a few know about. You heard him saying you were his  _ malaaki _ , his angel. This right here means  _ my eyes _ . I know, I know, it’s odd but that it’s just only the translated word. What it really means is “ _ you are the only sight I need _ ”. In the orb it has more weight because it’s the colour of your eyes - he smiled - 

-It will cost half my house - cried Jon feeling frustrated the moment he realized he couldn’t afford such a thing - 

-No Superboy - Akram said - it won’t. It’s a gift from me to the lovers. Also, you and Superman saved my family plenty of times, and ever since I wanted to thank you both. This just seems right - 

 

Damian was getting himself crazy. Not only he was feeling overwhelmed with all the fuss of the party and all the attention payed to him, but he couldn’t find Jon anywhere. He was the only one who could prevent him from starting a fight, or even worst, stress cry. 

He was walking towards the door when Jon and Dick appeared with smiles in their faces  and a present in Jon’s hands. He smiled, not only because he felt relief about seeing Jon again, but because he could recognize the present paper. It was from Akram’s antique shop, and that man knew too well what kind of things Damian liked without even knowing him in person. 

-I won’t ask where have you been, but I will thank Allah that you are back here again - 

-Can we have a moment? - asked Jon looking at his eyes - 

-Okey - 

They went to the roof again. They both loved heights, and watching the town was one of Robin’s favourite parts of the job. Superboy just loved Robin’s smile when this happened, so this happened often than not. 

-What did you need me for? There isn’t a bank rob in progress again, is there? - 

-No, there isn’t. And we have a floor full of superheroes who can take care of this only night. You don’t have to worry. You had been overworking yourself - 

-It’s okey. That’s why I have this R here - he pointed at his chest. 

-Today, even if you are in your Robin gear, you are Damian Wayne. Leave the Robin mantle for a few minutes, and take this please -

He handed him the box, and when Damian opened he started to tear a little, but he was smiling widely and whit relief pouring from him. 

He whispered  _ malaaki _ once more before brushing his lips against Jon’s. 

-You are also my  _ ‘Ayni  _ \- 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Me here again with some Damijon love for yaaa!  
> Please, tell me if you find something i wrote badly (english is not my mother language). Also, please don't be mad if you are arabian, i tried to really use damian's beliefs onto this, and my friend and I believed it was cute to have Damian telling Jon he was something he couldn't understand.  
> Follow me on tumblr im sargentamerica :))  
> Lots of love, xx


End file.
